QUAND RIKU DÉCOUVRIT NOËL
by Ryuuketsu-Chan
Summary: Pour Riku, la fête de Noël est plus un moment de tristesse que de joie. Mais peut être qu'une visite chez un certain Homme en Rouge le fera changer d'avis et lui fera prendre conscience des vrais valeurs de Noël.   One Shot. petit SorIku à sens unique.


**Desclamer: **Pour Noël j'ai demandé au Babbu Natale ( C'est comme ça qu'on dit chez moi) de m'offrir les perso de Kingdom Hearts mais il m'a dit que ça risquait d'être compliqué... alors tant pis... les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi...

**Pairing: **Pour une fois... je vais laisser Axel tranquille. SorIku...

**Salut Salut, voici mon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous. Passez de bonne fêtes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Once I Had A Dream...<strong>_

_** ... And This Is It:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quand Riku découvrit Noël:<strong>

24 décembre, aujourd'hui encore, on aura beau dire ce qu'on veut, c'est pas cette année qu'on aura de la neige sur Destiny Island. Je suis assis sur l'arbre aux Paopous, regardant l'horizon en face de moi, ma veste noire sans manche ouverte sur mon torse en raison de la chaleur accablante de ce mois de Décembre. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Sora, Kairi et moi étions rentrés de notre longue aventure, ce qui n'était pas sans réjouir ma mère…

Je me redresse pour sauter de l'arbre afin de repartir quand je me retrouve face à Sora, légèrement surpris de me voir arriver devant lui.

-Ha… tu t'en vas?

-Il se fait tard, ma mère va bientôt servir le dîner. Je lui répond en souriant.

-Il n'est que 19heure Riku… vous allez attendre combien de temps avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux?

-Quels cadeaux Sora? Tu sais bien que ma mère n'a jamais fêté Noël…

-Ha oui, c'est vrai… j'oublie tout le temps. Pourquoi ta mère ne veut pas fêter Noël?

-C'est une longue histoire Sora. Je soupir, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler de ce genre de choses maintenant, surtout que je sens cette chose se retourner dans mon ventre et qui commence à me brûler les yeux et la gorge.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'avais jamais de cadeaux…

-Je te rassure je me suis poser aussi la question. Ne crois pas que de voir les autres enfants avoir des cadeaux un jour comme ça dans l'année, ça ne me faisait rien.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ta mère…

-Sora! Je cris. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il sache… le problème n'est pas vraiment là en fait et je le sais bien, je ne veux tout simplement pas aborder ce sujet délicat.

Je le vois enfoncer sa tête dans ses épaules, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas du insister. Mais en même temps, je le sais, c'est Sora… il doit certainement sentir que je ne vais pas bien et altruiste comme il l'est, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire quelque chose pour moi. Je me sens bête de lui avoir hurler ainsi dessus, surtout quand je vois son regard coupable.

-Humph…Pardon Sora… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas crier. C'est juste que c'est personnel.

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et ébouriffe ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille. Il relève le regard vers moi et me sourit.

-Je te dois la vérité. Je t'ai gâché toutes tes fêtes de Noël tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi. Et puis tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne dois pas avoir de secrets pour toi.

Je vois dans son regard un grand étonnement empli de curiosité.

* * *

><p>Ma mère ne m'a jamais dis que le Père Noël n'existait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne fêtait pas Noël. Pour moi c'était un jour comme les autres et tant que je ne lui posais pas de questions tout allait pour le mieux mais un jour Sora m'a demandé ce que j'avais commandé pour Noël et je l'ai regardé étrangement en lui demanda ce qu'était Noël et pourquoi je devais commander quelque chose. Et Sora m'avait expliqué ce qu'était cette fête.<p>

L'échange des cadeaux, le Père Noël, le sapin…

Pour moi toute ses choses étaient étranges et n'avaient aucun sens, si ma mère ne m'avait jamais parlé de Noël en revanche elle m'avait dit que la petite sourie, les cloches de pâques et tout le reste n'étaient que des idioties inventées pour les enfants. Il était donc inconcevable pour moi qu'un homme, d'un certain âge qui plus est, puisse faire le tour du monde et distribuer des cadeaux à tous les enfants de la terre, moi étant à parement sa seule exception, en une seule nuit.

Pourtant Sora avait insisté en me disant que c'était la pure vérité et qu'il l'avait même vu et pris une photo avec lui.

Alors devant tant de conviction de la part de mon meilleur ami, j'avais poser la question à ma mère le soir en rentrant à la maison et quand je lui ai demander si le Père Noël existait et si il amenait vraiment des cadeaux à tous les enfants, elle s'était effondrée en larmes et m'avait hurler dessus en me punissant dans ma chambre. Et je n'avais pas eu plus d'informations.

Pour moi, dans ma tête, si le Père Noël existait il aurait fait en sorte que ma mère soit heureuse alors j'en avais la certitude; il n'existait pas.

Mais je ne sus le fin mot de cette histoire que deux ans plus tard alors que ma mère pensait que j'étais assez grand pour comprendre que l'homme qui était sur les photos avec elle était mon père, qui était mort le 24 décembre, quelques mois seulement avant ma naissance.

Il était inconcevable pour ma mère de poursuivre cette tradition joyeuse et chaleureuse à laquelle on associait généralement la famille alors que nous n'en avions pas. Pour elle, je le compris plus tard, fêter Noël revenait à commémorer la mort de mon père en s'offrant des cadeaux. Alors je respectai sa tristesse et sa peine en ne lui parlant jamais plus de cette fête que je me mis à haïr à mon tour.

Pourtant, j'avais mal de voir tous ces enfants heureux avec leurs cadeaux alors que moi je n'en avais pas.

Autre chose me frappa, avant ça, je n'avais pas pris conscience qu'il manquait un homme dans ma famille, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère était toujours triste. Et c'était normal pour moi aussi de voir des hommes toujours différents avec elle. Je crois que l'une des choses qui m'a le plus dégoûter des fêtes de Noël, fut le jour où j'ai, malencontreusement découvert ma mère entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme en costume de père Noël.

De quoi traumatiser une personne à vie.

C'est quand j'ai eu l'age de comprendre que mon père n'avais jamais été là que j'ai commencé à souffrir de son absence, de cette instabilité qu'il y avait chez moi, dans ma famille et aussi pourquoi je ne voulais pas me mêler aux autres. Je croyais que c'était une tare de ne pas avoir de père. Alors j'étais jaloux d'eux. Je leur en voulais d'avoir un père et de pouvoir fêter Noël.

Alors j'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable.

J'ai détruit les rêves de celui que j'aimais le plus: mon meilleur ami. Par simple jalousie. Pour moi il représentait tellement la perfection que je lui en voulais.

Je me souviens lui avoir dit que le Père Noël n'était qu'une légende et que c'était les parents qui faisaient des cadeaux aux enfants. Pour mon cœur d'enfant, c'était une façon de l'apaiser et de faire partager cette souffrance à quelqu'un d'autre. Avec du recul, c'était une décision cruelle. Surtout envers Sora qui n'avait que 7 ans quand mon idée de vengeance m'est venue.

Après ça je m'en suis voulut, tellement que je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de lui présenter mes excuses.

* * *

><p>Après lui avoir expliqué cette histoire, Sora se rend compte que nous n'avions jamais parlé de mon père par le passer. Peut être parce que Sora ignorait si il était vivant ou simplement partit très loin. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir remarqué cette souffrance que je trimbalais au fond de mon cœur pendant tout ce temps.<p>

-Malgré cette peine, tu as su voir au travers de moi et tu as trouvé la force de me pardonner. À ta place je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage de le faire. Je lui avoue, un peu fautif.

-Hey, Riku… tu es mon ami. Je suis capable de te pardonner beaucoup de choses.

Je sens qu'il pose sa main sur mon bras et continu:

-Je suis désolé pour ton père. Je ne savais pas qu'il était mort. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il était partit loin. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi loin.

J'admire l'aisance avec laquelle il parle de ça. Je serais totalement incapable de faire une chose pareille. Je trouve déjà admirable d'avoir trouvé la force de lui avouer tout ça sans pleurer.

-Tu sais, je pense que le Père Noël ne t'en veux pas.

-Sora, je voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie… mais il n'existe vraiment pas, tu sais.

-Si il existe, je l'ai même rencontré et …

-Oui, dans un super marché.

-Non! Pendant notre voyage, Donald, Dingo et moi l'avons rencontré. Il savait ce que tu m'avais dit et il m'a même encourager à te chercher. Il habite à Christmas Town.

Voyant mon air septique, il attrape ma main et me tire vers le milieu de l'îlot. Il m'ordonne alors d'ouvrir un passage pour Halloween Town, ce que j'exécute sans broncher, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il compte faire.

Il me tire au travers du portail et je le suis sans rechigner. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette ville, elle est glauque et pas très rassurante. Il m'entraîne à sa suite vers la forêt qui, à l'instar de la ville, me file la chaire de poule.

Sora s'arrête devant un arbre sur lequel est dessiné un sapin décoré. Il attrape l'une des boules et ouvre une sorte de porte. Un vent étrange nous entoure et nous aspire vers l'arbre.

On se retrouve alors dans un monde totalement enneigé. J'ai l'air malin maintenant avec ma veste sans manches… Sora passe devant moi et part en courant vers la ville qui se trouve en bas de la colline où nous nous trouvons. La ville semble en ébullition.

-Sora, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que le Père Noël est en train de préparer son traîneau? Lui dis je en rigolant alors qu'il me tire toujours avec conviction.

-Tu me croiras une fois que tu l'auras vu.

Je soupir en rigolant, plus pour moi-même. Quand il a quelque chose en tête il est difficile de le lui enlever.

On arrive devant un manège autour duquel plusieurs petits lutins sautillent, avec des piles de cadeaux dans les bras. Sora interpelle l'un d'entre eux et lui demande où est le père Noël. Je le regarde faire avec beaucoup d'amusement, le tableau en lui-même est risible. Tout y est, la neige, les lutins, les décorations, les sapins, tous le monde à l'air tellement heureux que s'en est trop.

Sora me fait signe de venir vers une petite maison dans laquelle je rentre sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui m'y attend.

-Riku fait vite, Le Père Noël va bientôt partir.

J'entre et trouve une vieil homme près d'une cheminée en train de réciter une liste de prénoms.

-Ha Riku…C'est donc toi qui a dit à Sora que je n'existais pas?

-Qu'Est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes vraiment le père Noël? Vous pourriez tout aussi bien être n'importe quel bonhomme en costume rouge et noir.

Le vieil homme sourit. Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, je trouve que ce que je viens de dire est même plutôt vexant. Il s'approche de moi et me prend la main en me parlant de mon père, de l'homme qui était. De tout l'amour qu'il avait apporté à ma mère, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour moi et des conditions dans lesquelles il était mort.

Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer, cette boule au fond de mon être se consume et me brûle aussi bien les yeux que la gorge, je me sens devenir tout mou, presque incapable de me tenir debout tellement mes jambes tremblent. Une question me brûle les lèvres…

-Si vous êtes le Père Noël, pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait en sorte que ma mère soit plus heureuse?

-Le plus beau cadeau que j'ai pu faire à ta mère est de lui donner un fils.

Sora se met à rire.

-Dit comme ça on dirait que tu es le fils du Père Noël.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lors de l'accident de ton père, ta mère était avec lui, encore enceinte et elle aurait put te perdre aussi. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là pour ta mère, elle se serait effondrée. Tu es le plus beau cadeau que je puisse faire Riku.

S'en était trop. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant un vieux fou ni devant Sora. Je pars de cette maison, j'ouvre un portail et me rend sur l'île. Je vais me cacher dans la grotte et me vide de toutes ses émotions. Comment peut il savoir ce genre de choses? C'est tellement personnel. Ma mère ne m'avait même jamais dis qu'elle avait survécu à l'accident. Était-ce possible que cet homme soit vraiment le… Non, c'était impossible. Sinon, il aurait fait en sorte que moi-même, je sois plus heureux.

Pourtant si je réfléchis bien, Sora est aussi un cadeau exceptionnel. Alors peut être que les cadeaux que fait le Père Noël, le vrai en tout cas, ne sont pas uniquement des jouets et des ours en peluches mais des choses plus fortes et plus utiles…

J'entends Sora qui m'appelle. Il va sûrement venir ici. Il sait très bien que je suis là, je ne vois pas pourquoi il hurle comme un idiot. Je n'ai jamais répondu quand il m'appelait ainsi.

Il entre et vient s'accroupir devant moi et pose ses mains sur mes bras que j'ai mis autour de mes genoux dans lesquels j'ai enfouis ma tête. Il ne parle pas. Il ne sait pas quoi dire de toute façon et je ne lui en veux pas.

Mais je relève les yeux vers lui.

Il est triste. Je crois qu'il est blessé. Blessé parce qu'il sait que je le suis aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable. Je suis blessé mais j'ai compris. Il Est-ce cadeau que personne ne pourra jamais m'offrir. Cette amitié tellement forte… que malgré moi j'aurai aimé voir se transformer en quelque chose de plus… puissant.

Je regarde ses yeux avec intensité. Et je me redresse et le sers dans mes bras. J'ai besoin de son contacte, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne parce que je sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais rien de plus venant de lui.

Mais j'ai surtout besoin de sentir son cœur battre près du mien, le sentir près de moi, prêt à m'épauler si il le faut.

Le Père Noël existe; mais il ne vous amène pas des jouets, des téléphones, des consoles de jeux ou des livres, il vous apporte tous ce dont vous avez besoin pour être heureux; des amis, de la famille et toutes ses personnes qui font de vous des êtres à part entière.

S'offrir des cadeaux n'est que le moyen de prouver aux personnes que l'on aime à quel point il compte pour nous et aussi de les remercier d'avoir été envoyés par l'Homme au bonnet rouge et blanc.

**Partagez vos cadeaux avec ceux que vous aimez, profiter de leurs sourires et joyeux Noël.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, petit One Shot pour Noël. profitez bien de cette soirée. Tous mes Voeux. <strong>

**et pour ceux que ça interesse, la suite de LA DERNIERE FANTAISIE est en cours de rédaction... **

**à plus **

**Ryuukestu-Chan**


End file.
